


Wegbegleiter

by LindseyWells



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Geistererscheinungen, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Schlafwandeln, Sleepwalking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyWells/pseuds/LindseyWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BotFA: Fíli ist gefallen. Thorin gibt sich dafür die Schuld und glaubt, Kíli tut das auch. Die Selbstvorwürfe schaffen zunehmend mehr Distanz zwischen den beiden. Dabei braucht Kíli dringend Hilfe. Viele Zwerge behaupten nämlich, im zurückeroberten Königreich würde es spuken. Thorin weiß es besser: Es gibt keinen Geist. Nur Kíli, der schlafwandelnd seinen Bruder sucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wegbegleiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Sasori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sasori/gifts).



> Diese Geschichte ist meine erste Fanfiction zu Der Hobbit. Ja, das kann man unter Umständen als Warnung verstehen.  
> Außerdem ist diese Geschichte der wunderbaren Sassy gewidmet, weil sie so gut war, mich zum Schreiben zu ermutigen, mich mit Information zu füttern und mir als erste Leserin auch eine erste Rückmeldung samt wertvollen Tipps und Hinweisen zu geben. Thank you very much, my dear! =)
> 
> Allen Lesern wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte. Falls sie jemandem gefällt, würde ich mich über einen Favoriteneintrag und/oder einen Kommentar freuen.

**Wegbegleiter**

 

Es stand außer Frage, dass sie alle zu viel Blut und zu viel Tod gesehen hatten. Dass ihnen die scheußlichen Grimassen sterbender Feinde ebenso vertraut geworden waren wie die bedauernswerten Antlitze sterbender Freunde und Verbündeter. Sieg und Niederlage machten gefühlstechnisch keinen Unterschied mehr aus, wenn man allabendlich mit den Bildern abgetrennter Gliedmaßen und schmerzstarrer Augen zu Bette ging.

Das Gerücht war demnach nicht verwunderlich, sondern gewissermaßen absehbar gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war es irgendjemandes Albtraum, einmal ausgesprochen und auf seinesgleichen bei allen anderen Zwergen treffend. Thorin wurde trotzdem hellhörig, als das Gerücht schließlich bis zu ihm vordrang. Eher per Zufall. Welcher König musste schon wissen, dass man einen Geist in seiner Nähe vermutete?

Schritte. Schlurfen. Gedämpftes Poltern. Eine geschundene Silhouette. Ein Stöhnen. Nein, mehr ein Weinen. Unsinn, ein Klagen! Eine Frau, die um ihr verlorenes Neugeborenes weint. Nein, ein kleiner Junge, der vergeblich nach seiner Familie ruft. Nein, ein Mann, der sich noch immer auf dem Schlachtfeld glaubt. Ach was! Eine zurückgelassene Geliebte, die sich in Trauer auflöst ...

Der Geist war alles. Jedes Gefühl und jeder Kummer, der in den Zwergen hauste, an ihren Herzen und Seelen nagte und eine Projektionsfläche brauchte.

Thorin schlug die Augen nieder, gebeutelt von einer Müdigkeit, die kein Schlaf je zu zähmen vermochte. Von schmerzlichen Erfahrungen zermartert, war er nur mehr ein Wesen, das schon vor geraumer Zeit beschlossen hatte, nicht für sich und seine Belange, sondern lediglich für die seines Volkes zu leben. Nach den desaströsen Verlusten in der Schlacht um das verlorene Zwergenkönigreich, war es auch weiterhin seine Geburtspflicht, seinem Volk mit aller ihm noch zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft beizustehen. Wett zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte. Schuld zu sühnen, indem er ewiglich den seinen diente. Mittlerweile hatten sich garantiert alle ihre Meinung über ihn gebildet (Kíli musste ihn _hassen_!), und auch wenn es keiner je gewagt hatte, ein öffentliches Urteil über Thorin zu fällen, so lastete die Vorstellung dieses Urteils doch wie ein Fluch auf seiner Seele und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Sämtliche Gespräche der letzten Tage waren nichts weiter als ein zielorientierter Austausch von organisatorischen Notwendigkeiten gewesen. Tote mussten begraben, Verletzte versorgt werden. Das hatte klare Priorität. Folglich hatte niemand Thorin je auf die nächtlichen Schritte angesprochen. Wer auch immer ihm begegnete, schien bloß ehrfürchtig das Haupt zu senken und ihn gewähren zu lassen. So als sei Thorin ein Schreckgespenst und niemand wollte riskieren, sich bei ihm mit dem Hang zu fatalen Fehlentscheidungen anzustecken. Thorin konnte es wahrlich niemandem verübeln. Und Schritte bei Nacht? Nein, er hatte sie nicht gehört. Niemals.

Doch, das hatte er. Natürlich hatte er das. Im Bett liegend und versuchend, sich in seiner eigentlichen Heimat auch nur annähernd so etwas wie heimisch zu fühlen, hatte er sie vernommen. Schlangenähnlich waren sie vom Flur aus unter dem Türspalt hindurch gekrochen und hatten seine Gehörgänge erobert. Von Selbstvorwürfen gerädert und von dem Bedürfnis nach Wiedergutmachung wach gehalten, hatte der König unter dem Berge stumpf zur Decke hinauf gestarrt. Wohlwissend, dass es keinen Grund gab, an der Existenz des vermeintlichen Geistes zu zweifeln. Sein Neffe pflegte schon in Kindestagen zu schlafwandeln. Demnach war es wenig überraschend, dass Kíli offenbar wieder damit angefangen hatte. Wie immer, ohne es selbst zu ahnen...

* * *

 

  
Kíli trug die unsichtbare Rüstung eines gefallenen Mannes, der sich in sein Schicksal ergeben hatte. Der ob des Todes seines Bruders in eine Position katapultiert worden war, die er nicht haben wollte und für die er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sterben würde. Einfach so. Denn was hatte er schon noch zu verlieren? Seine schwarzen Augenbrauen hingen über einem lebensmüden Lächeln und seine Augen glänzten wie eine frisch geschliffene Schwertklinge, mit der er dem Tod wagemutig unter der Nase herumfuchtelte. _Komm doch! Hol mich!_ , sagend, lachend, provozierend.

Thorin hatte nie zuvor jemanden derartig dreist dem Leben den Rücken zukehren sehen, wie Kíli es tat. Kíli handhabte es, als sei es das Normalste überhaupt, seinem Bruder schnellstmöglich zu folgen. Als hätten sie im Kindesalter einen Pakt geschlossen, der dies verlangte. Thorin fand, sein Neffe spuckte mit diesem Benehmen seiner Geburtspflicht mitten ins Gesicht.

Die Wut, die Thorin darüber empfand, war unbeschreiblich. Bei sämtlichen Mahlzeiten musste er aufpassen, dass seine Finger sich nicht automatisch zu Fäusten ballten. Er nicht über den Tisch langte, seinen Neffen am Schlafittchen packte und die Vernunft in ihn hineinprügelte. Dazu war er körperlich durchaus in der Lage, doch sein Schuldbewusstsein legte ihn in Ketten. Was sollte er dem Jungen auch sagen? Dass es ihm leid tat? Dass die Dinge eben gekommen waren, wie sie gekommen waren? Dass sie alle ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen hatten und Kíli als Thronfolger da keine Ausnahme darstellte?

Kíli war viel zu sehr mit dem Überleben beschäftigt, um sich von solcherlei Gerede maßregeln oder gar beeindrucken zu lassen. Er jonglierte leichtfertige Worte, und sprach kein einziges Mal Thorins oder Fílis Namen aus. So als wäre der Tod seines Bruders zwar bedauerlich, aber realistisch betrachtet durchaus denkbar gewesen. Als sei ihnen allen von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie beim Kampf um Erebor alle sterben könnten. Thorin war das auch klar gewesen, und er hatte so getan, als würde er seinen Neffen glauben, dass es ihnen ebenfalls klar war. Doch das war es nicht gewesen, zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Es mochte purer jugendlicher Leichtsinn gewesen sein, der die Brüder bis zuletzt an der Illusion hatte festhalten lassen, mit zwei blauen Augen und blutigen Nasen davon zu kommen. Fíli hatte sogar aus der Nase geblutet.  
Und aus dem Mund.  
Und aus der Wunde im Rücken. Thorin erinnerte sich: als er das Kinn gesenkt hatte, hatte er Blut strömen sehen.  
Kíli wollte nun offenbar mitbluten, indem er litt. So als wäre geteilter Blutverlust halber Blutverlust und es somit möglich, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Doch das würde nicht funktionieren und nur weil er fortwährend so tat, als sei er erwachsen genug, um Fílis Tod zu akzeptieren, deuteten sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild und sein nächtliches Herumspuken auf das genaue Gegenteil hin...

Kíli musste dringend damit aufhören und lernen, sich wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Lebende hatten nicht wie Tote zu sein!

Thorin sah auf seinen Teller hinab, ~~der Ratschlag~~ der Befehl brannte ihm bitter auf der Zunge. Einzig und allein die Befürchtung, wie ein Drache Feuer zu speien, ließ ihn die Lippen beharrlich geschlossen halten. Dabei war er doch längst wieder bei Sinnen. Nie wieder würde er dem Gold und der Gier zum Opfer fallen, wenngleich er es immer noch riechen konnte. Der Gestank des verdammten Goldes war keine Belohnung, sondern eine Belästigung, an die er sich partout nicht gewöhnen konnte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die verhängnisvollen Münzen, hörte sie klirrend seinen Namen singen, so als beschworen sie ihn hinauf, um ihn zu umgarnen und dann arglistig unter sich zu begraben. Die Vorstellung war jedes Mal aufs Neue eindringlich und erstickend. Thorin verlor sich viel zu oft in ihr. Auch jetzt wieder.

Seine Gedanken schlugen erst wieder andere Bahnen ein, als sich die ersten Zwerge vom Tisch erhoben. Es war eigenartig, wie sich der Lauf der Zeit verändert hatte. Thorin fand sich oft in Situationen wieder, die so rasch an ihm vorbeizogen, dass er nicht mal ein Wort an seine Gefolgsleute richten konnte. So wie heute, so wie jetzt. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen wie ein König. Nur wie eine beisitzende Präsenz.

Sein Blick glitt zu Kíli hinüber. Jener räusperte sich daraufhin verhalten, zog seine Gesichtszüge stramm und straffte die Schultern. Probierte der Thronerbe zu sein, der sein Bruder gewesen war, aber hatte die Ausstrahlung von jemandem, der sich nur als Stellvertreter verstand. Der Tag und Nacht auf seinem Posten ausharrte und sich nach Ablösung sehnte. Kíli würde das nicht mehr lange aushalten, und Thorin wusste nicht, was es mit ihm machen würde, wenn er nicht nur einen seiner Neffen, sondern gleich beide auf dem Gewissen hatte...

Um Onkel und Neffen herum wurde es still, als ein Zwerg nach dem anderen den weitläufigen Saal verließ. Dann war es an Thorin, sich zu räuspern. Im Hinterkopf die brodelnde Gerüchteküche, direkt vor ihm Kílis markante Augenringe.

„Achtest du darauf, dass du genug Schlaf bekommst?“

Die Frage schien Kílis Selbstbeherrschung das Genick zu brechen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten überwältigt, so als habe er tatsächlich nicht erwartet, dass irgendjemand – und erst recht nicht sein Onkel – die Unverfrorenheit besaß, ihn auf etwas so Offensichtliches wie seinen momentanen Gemütszustand anzusprechen. Thorin rechnete damit, dass sein Gesprächspartner die Angelegenheit rasch abtun würde. Dass Kíli nicht dazu aufgelegt war, ihm zu verzeihen oder ihm gar sein Herz auszuschütten. Zu Thorins Überraschung glätteten sich die Wogen der Unruhe auf Kílis Gesicht jedoch; er brauste nicht auf. Nickte stattdessen unpassend gutmütig, regelrecht majestätisch.

„Ja“, ein heiseres Lachen schloss sich der Bestätigung an, als Kíli Thorins eigentliche Absicht zu wittern glaubte. „Und nein, ich habe keine Probleme mit Geistern, auch wenn Dwalin heute früh meinte, letzte Nacht schon wieder etwas gehört zu haben.“

„Hat er das?“

„Angeblich hat er geheult wie ein Schlosshund. Also der Geist, nicht Dwalin. Wobei, der vielleicht auch.“ Kíli lachte abermals und Thorin erblasste, als er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte, sein anderer Neffe stünde direkt neben Kíli, den Arm um dessen Schultern geschlungen und die tiefen Grübchen vor Geheimniskrämerei nur so strotzend.

Es kostete Thorin drei tiefe Atemzüge, um sich einzubläuen, dass ihm seine Augen einen üblen Streich gespielt hatten. Fíli war fort. Und keiner, nicht mal Kíli, würde ihn je wiederfinden; ganz gleich, wie viele nächtliche Ausflüge er unternahm.

Von irgendwoher wurde Kílis Name gerufen, so wie es erstaunlich oft geschah in den letzten Tagen. Der Junge war ein wichtiger Mann geworden und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Thorin blieb allein zurück. Die Seele voller unausgesprochener Entschuldigungen, in denen er zu ertrinken drohte. Kíli musste abgrundtief von ihm enttäuscht sein. Das Mindeste, was Thorin noch für ihn tun konnte, war dem nächtlichen Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten.

* * *

 

In der kommenden Nacht lag Thorin stocksteif auf seinem Bett und horchte. Hörte dem Berg zu, der seine Jahrhunderte alten Geheimnisse von einer Felsspalte an die nächste weitergab. Eine undeutliche Geschichte wob, welche kein Ende kannte und Thorin in dem Gefühl bestärkte, seine Heimreise noch immer nicht beendet zu haben. Minuten verdichteten sich zu zähen Stunden, in denen das massive Gestein mit ungeborenen Augen über einen wachte. Dann und wann schien sich im Fels etwas zu rühren, sich behaglich zu betten, einem Kind im Mutterleib gleich. Dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen hatte etwas ungemein Beruhigendes an sich, das Thorin vorübergehend das Gewicht seiner Knochen und seiner Krone vergessen ließ. Nebliger Dämmerschlaf kroch ihm übers strapazierte Gemüt, derweil seine Sorgen die Ohren stets gespitzt hielten.

Schließlich kamen sie: die Schritte. Waren schlurfend und schleppend wie von einem alten Weib, das sich nur mehr gebückt vorwärts bewegen konnte. Ähnlich schwerfällig erhob sich Thorin. Die eiserne Laterne, die er noch nicht gelöscht hatte, vom Boden aufnehmend, pirschte er leise zur Türe hinüber und drückte die wuchtige Klinke hinab.

Kíli hatte nichts mehr mit dem kleinen Jungen gemeinsam, den Thorin früher ab und zu bei nächtlichen Streifzügen ertappt hatte. Selbst im Schein der nahezu verschreckt aufflackernden Kerzenflamme behielt Kílis Gesicht seinen maskenhaften Ausdruck bei. Die Wangen rot und tränenwund, die Haut zwischen den nachtschwarzen Schatten wächsern und am Leib nur sein Nachtgewand, stand er auf dem Korridor und erweckte den Anschein, soeben einer Gruft entstiegen zu sein. Thorin drückte es die Luft aus den Lungen. Nicht mal mehr das Wispern des Berges oder das Singen des Goldes waren noch zu hören.

Geschätzte drei Armlängen trennten Onkel und Neffen voneinander. Letzterer regte sich nicht; der Schlaf hielt seine blauen Augen fest in seiner Gewalt und fixierte ihre Pupillen auf einen unbekannten Punkt irgendwo am Ende des Gangs.  
Langsam, als rechnete er jeden Moment mit einem arglistigen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt, folgte Thorins Blick dem seines Neffen. Drang tiefer in die Schwärze vor und traf dort auf nichts und niemanden, außer eine alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Kílis Augen konnten sich trotzdem nicht von ihr loseisen. Der junge Zwerg verhielt sich, als habe ihn die Dunkelheit mit der Wahrheit vertraut gemacht. Ihm offenbart, am falschen Ort beerdigt worden zu sein. Naturgemäß rebellierte Kílis Herz dagegen und sah sich genötigt, den Missstand zu beheben, Fíli zu finden und sich zu ihm zu legen – ganz gleich, wo Fíli auch sein mochte.

Grausige Furcht durchstieß Thorins Rippen und ließ ihn glauben, wieder Blut zu schmecken. Kili indes machte zwei orientierungslose Schritte. Seine vom Schlaf belegten Stimmbänder produzierten ein Geräusch, das entfernt mit einem Schluchzen verwandt war und klang, als habe ihm jemand einen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt, um sein Weinen zu ersticken. Es war eines der Geräusche, die Thorin in- und auswendig kannte und das er nie von einem seinem Neffen hatte hören wollen.

Wie sollte er dieses Unheil nur je wieder gutmachen?

Thorin ertappte sich dabei, Fíli herzuwünschen, denn Fíli hatte immer gewusst, was mit einem schlafwandelnden Kíli zu tun war. Oberstes Gebot war, ihn unter keinen Umständen aufzuwecken, denn darauf reagierte Kíli mit Angst und Schrecken. Als man ihn einst versehentlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, hatte er panisch um sich geschlagen und weder gewusst, wo er war, noch, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Niemand hatte Kíli je erzählt, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Nachtspaziergang geblieben war. Jeder hatte die Hoffnung gehegt, es würde sich rauswachsen. Warum auch ein Problem aus der Sache machen? Im Regelfall genügte es Kíli ja, sein Bett zu verlassen und unter Fílis Decke zu kriechen. Tags drauf war Kíli dann stets der felsenfesten Überzeugung, abends im Bett seines Bruders eingeschlafen zu sein. Nie kamen verschreckte Fragen und alle hatten das für einen Vorteil gehalten.

Thorin sah sich nun mit den Konsequenzen der damaligen Bequemlichkeit konfrontiert. Es wurde nur schlimmer, als Kíli sich erneut in Bewegung setzte und Fílis Namen sagte. Auf eine Art und Weise, die Thorin durch Mark und Bein ging und ihn dazu zwang, umgehend zu reagieren. Er durfte Kíli unter gar keinen Umständen in die Dunkelheit wandern lassen. Fíli war nicht dort!

„Kíli...!“ Thorin scheiterte an einem ruhigen Tonfall. Seine Stimme überschlug sich wie Geröll bei einem Erdrutsch. Eine für ihn selbst nicht nachvollziehbare Angst riss an ihr und ließ seine freie Hand nach vorne schnellen, um nach Kílis Unterarm zu greifen und Einfluss auf seine Laufrichtung zu nehmen.

Es funktionierte sogar. Kílis Körper gehorchte, ganz so, als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass ihn jemand führte. Zu sich holte. Fíli hätte sich nie und nimmer nächtelang dafür Zeit gelassen...

Vom schlechten Gewissen geplagt, dirigierte Thorin seinen Neffen behutsam ins königliche Gemach und zum Bett hinüber, arrangierte die Decke über ihnen und war verblüfft, wie altbekannt es sich anfühlte. Früher hatte er oft des abends neben den beiden Jungen gelegen, ihnen Gutenachtgeschichten erzählt und mitverfolgt, wie Spannung und Müdigkeit um die kleinen Leiber buhlten, bis letztere schließlich die Oberhand gewann. Der innere Frieden jener Tage war jetzt nirgends in Kílis Augen anzutreffen.

„Ruh dich aus“, sprach die milde Fürsorge in Thorin.

Aufruhr machte sich daraufhin an Kílis schlaffer Mimik zu schaffen.  
„Fíli?“

„Nein, aber...Ich bin hier.“ Instinktiv legte Thorin einen Arm um seinen Neffen. Bat mit der Geste um Entschuldigung. _Tut mir leid, ich bin es nur._ Derjenige, der für Kílis Leid die volle Verantwortung trug.

Auf der grauen Felswand wirkten ihre Schatten wie eins. Kílis Haut war kühl und verschwitzt, fast als hätte er Fieber, seine Muskeln waren angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen und seine Artikulation ließ zu wünschen übrig, als er, noch immer schlafend, erneut ansetzte:  
„..Ich..weißFíliauch...“

Kíli träumte wohl. Oder hoffte noch. Oder wollte schlicht nicht wahrhaben. Vielleicht auch alles zusammen. Die Betroffenheit darüber machte Thorin für rund eine halbe Minute mundtot. Dann beugte er sich zu seinem Neffen hinüber und küsste ihm die Stirn. Mit der Bemühung um eine entgiftende Wirkung, so wie Dís es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn jemand von ihnen krank geworden war.

„Versuch zu schlafen, Kíli. Du brauchst deine Kraft.“

„’siswegenmir...“

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du hast tapfer gekämpft, genau wie dein Bruder. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch beide.“ Thorin wünschte, seine Worte würden einen Weg finden, zu Kíli durchzudringen. Jener stierte jedoch bloß weiterhin apathisch zur Decke hinauf. Vermutlich würde er sich am nächsten Morgen an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern können. Dann würde es an Thorin liegen, Kíli die Wahrheit beizubringen und ihm zuzusichern, dass man ihn nie mehr nachts ziellos umherlaufen lassen würde und dass er aufhören musste, sich die Schuld zu geben. Das war es doch, was er gerade eben gemeint hatte, nicht wahr?

Thorin wandte sich herum, um die Kerze in der Laterne auszupusten. Die Flamme strauchelte, bevor ihre letzten Lichtstrahlen in den tiefen Felsfurchen versanken. In dem unbeschreiblich kurzen Moment zwischen hell und dunkel glaubte Thorin, Fíli zu sehen, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hockte, die Ellbogen auf die Matratze gestützt und seinen kleinen Bruder mit einem Lächeln versehend, ehe er aufschaute und Thorin gerade heraus anguckte. Das Lächeln noch immer auf den Lippen, einer unausgesprochenen Danksagung gleich. So als wäre das hier ihr gemeinsamer Verdienst.

Die Unmöglichkeit von Fílis Anwesenheit ließ Thorins Sinne schwinden. Blind in der nun pechschwarzen Nacht, spürte er vorerst gar nichts mehr. Dann registrierte er allmählich, wie der Körper neben ihm anfing, sich zu entspannen. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, genügte für zwei. 

Durch den Raum drang ein gedämpftes Lachen, das weder Vorwurf noch Hass kannte, sondern sich durch Liebe und Dankbarkeit auszeichnete. Sein Echo fiel Thorin überschwänglich um den Hals und ließ ihn schlagartig verstehen: Fíli machte ihm keine Vorwürfe und Kíli hasste ihn nicht. Der bestialische Gestank von zu lange in verkrampften Händen gehaltenem Gold war mit einem mal wie weggeblasen. Das einzige, was Thorin noch wie einen Schatz festhielt, war Kíli, dessen klare Stimme das letzte war, das Thorin vernahm, bevor er in einen unabwendbaren Schlaf überglitt.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du mich in mein Bett bringen musstest.“

Offenbar war Fíli in Kílis Träume geschlüpft.

* * *

 

Der Morgen bricht unspektakulär herein und hat etwas Warmes, Geleitendes an sich, das Thorin beruhigt die Augen aufschlagen lässt. Das erste Mal, seit Erebor zurückgewonnen wurde, ist er nicht lebensmüde und hat keine Nacht hinter sich, in der er sich vor lauter Selbsthass am liebsten selbst gerichtet hätte. Seine Seele ist unbekümmert und die Stimme des Berges erinnert ihn an das Wiegenlied, das seine Mutter ihm und seinen Geschwistern früher immer vorgesungen hat.

Kílis Position ist unverändert. Zu Thorins Erstaunen ist sein Neffe bereits wach und studiert mit geröteten Augen die hohe Zimmerdecke, den weisen Fels. Die Lippen einen Spalt breit geöffnet, macht es den Anschein, als würde Kíli dort oben etwas lesen, aber zögern, es laut auszusprechen. Wie uncharakteristisch für ihn. Wahrscheinlich versucht er gedanklich zu rekonstruieren, wie er hier her gekommen ist. Thorin möchte ihm zur Hilfe eilen, doch da kippt Kílis Augenmerk unangekündigt zur Seite und trifft Thorin wie ein Pfeil. Kíli hat einen Volltreffer gelandet, tonlos, nur indem er seinen Onkel so frei heraus anschaut wie Fíli es vergangene Nacht getan hat.

Dann schluckt Kíli so schwer als müsse er sich übergeben.  
„Bitte geht.“ Die von Heiserkeit gebrandmarkten Worte lassen Thorin irritiert die Stirn runzeln. Sein Neffe indes atmet, als hätte man ihm beide Hände um den Hals gelegt; sein Herz rast und es ist unklar, ob es Schweiß oder die Überreste von Tränen sind, die seine wilden Haarsträhnen an seinen Wangen kleben lassen.

„Junge–“, setzt Thorin an und stoppt, kaum dass er eine tapfere Entschlossenheit in Kílis Augen auflodern sieht. Kíli hat nachgedacht. Er wird nicht länger der junge Zwerg sein, der die letzte Nacht in der Umarmung seines Onkels verbracht hat. Er wird auch nicht länger der Zwerg sein, den die Sehnsucht im Schlaf über stille Gänge spuken lässt oder der sich nur wie ein Stellvertreter verhält. Er ist zu vernünftig geworden, um den Tod zu einem törichten Duell herauszufordern.

Thorin traut diesem seltsamen Sinneswandel nicht über den Weg. Der Gedanke, Kíli allein zu lassen, missfällt ihm zutiefst.  
„Weißt du, es ist in Ordnung, wenn–“

„Nein“, fährt Kíli seinem Onkel über den Mund. Der Widerspruch hat nichts Respektloses und auch nichts Aufmüpfiges an sich. Ist nicht jähzornig, ist nicht mal laut. Kíli ist sich seiner Sache einfach nur absolut sicher, bringt es aber nicht fertig, Thorin weiterhin anzugucken. Sein Blick gleitet zurück zur Decke hinauf, als hielte der Berg die Lösung für all seine Probleme parat.

„Ihr habt mir so viel beigebracht, aber“, sein Adamsapfel macht einen gewaltigen Satz, „ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich schaff’s alleine. Ich werde euch nicht länger suchen, versprochen.“ Kílis raue Unterlippe platzt auf, als er lächelt. Weit und ehrlich, traurig und versöhnlich. Das Blut sieht aus wie ein abgeschnittenes Stück Nähgarn.  
„Ich werde ab heute ein würdiger König unter dem Berge sein.“

Thorin weiß nicht, warum er unfähig ist, sich in irgendeiner Form zu äußern. Sein Körper verweigert ihm jedweden Widerspruch. So als sei Schweigen gerade das einzig Richtige.  
Stumm ist Thorin dazu verdammt, zu beobachten, wie Kíli den Kopf zur anderen Seite dreht und sich halb aufsetzt. Gleichzeitig plustert ein Lächeln Kílis Wangen auf und macht Thorin für den Auslöser dieses Lächelns empfänglich.

Fíli steht dort, neben dem Bett, die Hände stolz an den Gürtel seines guten Mantels gelegt und zum Aufbruch bereit. Die Blicke der Jungen tauschen Botschaften aus, die Thorin nicht entschlüsseln kann und die er schon zu Fílis Lebzeiten nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Die aber eine enorme Wirkung auf beide ausüben. Ein Anflug von Trauer wechselt sich mit finaler Zuversicht ab.

Schließlich schaut Fíli zu seinem Onkel hinüber, ohne Gram und ohne Hass. Thorin muss nicht sühnen, für nichts und niemanden. Es gibt keinen Grund, Fílis Urteil zu fürchten. Genauso wenig wie das von Kíli oder sonst wem.

Unkontrollierbare Bilderfluten fangen an, sich durch Thorins Erinnerungsvermögen zu fressen und die tiefen schwarzen Löcher aufzufüllen, die ihm in den vergangenen Tagen nicht mal aufgefallen sind. Die zwar da waren, die er aber ob seines Zustandes nicht zu hinterfragen fähig war. Wissenslücken und Zeitsprünge verschwinden und lassen Thorin begreifen, dass er das Schlachtfeld nie auf seinen eigenen Beinen verlassen hat. Er wurde getragen und ist mit durchstoßenen Rippen, perforierter Lunge und dem eisernen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge gestorben. In der Hand das Schwert, mit dem er Azog getötet hat. Kíli hat an jenem Tag zum letzten Mal Thorins Namen genannt. Es war ein Hilfeschrei. Eine Bitte um Unterstützung. Einzig und allein deswegen ist Thorin noch hier. Nicht, weil es seine Pflicht ist oder er in irgendjemandes Schuld steht, sondern weil Kíli ihn gebraucht hat. Ihn und Fíli.

Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Kíli hat beschlossen, seine Geister aus ihrem Dienst zu entlassen. Thorin ist frei. Ebenso wie Fíli, für den es eine absolute Selbstverständlichkeit war, für die Heimat seines Volkes sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und der sich an keinem anderen Ort als diesem hier von seinem jüngeren Bruder hat finden lassen wollen.

Thorin kann spüren, wie ihn die Behaglichkeit des Berges in eine willkommenheißende Umarmung schließt und in die unvollendete Geschichte seiner Vorfahren einmeißelt. Sein letzter Blick ist sorglos und gilt Kili, dem letzten aus Durins Linie, dem neuen König von Erebor.

**_•fin_ •**


End file.
